The Most Interesting Plot In The World
by A Korean Colored Umbrella
Summary: Hetalia Characters transfer to Erika, Yoona, and Esther's school. THE MOST INTERESTING PLOT HAS BEEN BORN! Rated T for language. Contains OCS, and references. NO LIKEY, NO READEE
1. Not Sure If Hetalia Characters, Or Look

Yoona smiled brightly at her two best friends. "Good Morning Esther, Erika~!" She sang out. Esther grinned and waved, while the calmer girl waved while talking to her brother. They both ran toward the Black-haired girl.

"GerIta shall rule~!" Esther exclaimed.

"Spamano is obviously the best, Esther," Erika smiled.

"I like SuFin," Yoona said.

Esther raised a brow, "Oh c'mon! GerIta is the best!" Esther began walking down the cement sidewalk. "It's always the best!"

Yoona shook her head. "Nope, SuFin is better~!"

"Spamano has a TsunTsun!"

They all stared at each other for a moment before laughing.

"A TsunTsun, Yoona, you can't hang out with her anymore!" Esther exclaimed jokingly.

"Oh c'mon, who taught her the Macarena?"

Esther blushed. "You're the one who taught me it!"

"Guys," Erika cut in.

"You're obviously better at it!"

"Guys,"

"Well, at least I didn't come in, in a Remilia Scarlet costume!" Esther chuckled. "Everyone thought you were Little Bo Peep!"

"GUYS," Erika shouted.

"WHAT THE FINLAND DO YOU WANT ERIKA?"

"We're late,"

Yoona blinked and checked her watch. "Shit!"

Erika smirked. "Exactly,"

And then they all ran for their lives.

Yoona gasped at the sight of the large building. She led her friends toward the classroom. Their teacher had been introducing a new student, and luckily they snuck in without anybody noticing.

"This is Lovino Vargas," The teacher pointed at an auburn haired boy.

Yoona, Esther, and Erika exchanged glances.

"What are you looking at bastards?"

"You of course," Esther's voice was monotone.

"After all, you are the new student." Yoona finished.

Poor shy Erika couldn't say anything.

"This is Arthur Kirkland," She pointed at a blonde man with unusually large eyebrows.

Yoona raised her hand.

"Yes Yoona?"

"Why does he have caterpillars on his face?"

"Those are my eyebrows, you git!"

"Uh," Erika started. "Yoona's a girl."

Arthur blushed from his mistake, and didn't say anything.

"And this is Im Yo-." The teacher had a face of confusion. "That's weird, where'd he go?"

And then Erika screamed. Why? Because Im Yong Soo was groping her, "Your breasts are mine, da-ze!"

Erika looked at Esther and Yoona for help.

And already, Yoona was holding a gun.

"Yoona! No guns are allowed!"

"Groping isn't either," Esther said.

"Hands against the wall!" Yoona shouted.

And then the teacher scolded Im Yong Soo for groping, and confiscated Yoona's gun, which turned out to be a regular gun filled with whipped cream, not bullets.

Esther smiled. "Well these are quite the students!"

Erika and Yoona had to agree.


	2. Marisa Stole The Precious Title

Yoona blinked and stabbed her fork into the sauce covered pasta. "Are you sure?"

"I'm very sure, Yoona!" Esther reassured her albino friend. Yoona shook her head, "It's unbelievable, Esther,"

"You know guys, I'm still here-."

Esther shrugged. "It happens all the time in FanFics!"

Yoona deadpanned. "Our life isn't a 'FanFic,' Esther."

"Actually-,"

"Our life isn't written by a Korean girl, who likes Pandas."

"Um, Yoona-,"

"And it's not going to be on a website,"

"Yoona-,"

"Trust me, it's just a coincidence!"

"But-,"

"Shhh Esther, It's okay, I know your dreams are never going to come true~!"

"...You're a dream crusher Yoona,"

"And I'll always be~!"

"Guys-,"

"What's wrong Erika?"

"I-I have no idea,"

Yoona wiped her face with a small napkin. "We'd better go, class is starting soon," She cleaned her thermos, Esther ate the remaining bits of her lunch, and Erika, she just gave her lunch to Esther, which she accepted happily.

"Alright," Esther finally said, after, what? Ten chicken nuggets? "Erika's going to Music, Yoona's going to Art, and I'm going to go to History."

Erika nodded. "A-alright, I better go now, Music is pretty far from here." She said goodbye to her fellow friends, and left.

Yoona nodded. "Art's not too far from Music, I better go, make sure Erika doesn't get hurt." She waved and left without another word.

Esther nodded, and went to her History class.

**~With Erika~**

Erika scooted into the classroom, trying not to be noticed, fortunately, with her being so short, she was able to go by. The bell rung and several students hurried into the classroom. Erika sat at the front of the classroom, holding her polished violin.

Of course, nobody bullied her, because of what happened in P.E earlier this year.

_Yoona giggled. "You bullied Erika?" _

_The jock didn't know what was going on, yet he was afraid. _

"_Answer my question, you hurt Little Erika, da?" Yoona said, mimicking Russia. _

_The jock nodded, and a whistle blew, signaling the kids to stop talking. The girls were on cheering duty, yet, Yoona still wore her long red shorts. She held her pom-poms tightly. And then she said..._

"_FACE MY POM-POMS OF FURYYYYYYYYYY!" Somehow she got her pom-poms on fire and started hitting the poor boys who had to keep running. She managed to hit the bully, and eventually calmed down. And then she said... _

"_You don't bully Little Erika, or I will literally kill you in the most gruesome way, having you turn insane, and while you are insane, I will kill all your loved ones, and before you realize it, you will be dead, understand?" She giggled sadistically._

_The boy nodded. _

"_I'm happy you understand~!"_

Erika smiled at the memory, happy that she had someone that protected her.

The teacher clapped his hands, and told them he had a new student.

A boy, who was at least taller than her, introduced himself as 'Roderich Edelstein,' and that he came from Austria.

The teacher told him he could sit next to a boy in the back.

"Well class, you know our duo concert for our school, and because of that, you all need partners!" He paused for a moment. "Mr. Edelstein, which instrument do you play?"

"I play the piano,"

"Great! You can work with Erika over there!"

"Uh, actually, I think Yoona plays the piano-."

"She doesn't attend this class, sorry Erika."

She sunk down in her seat. She mumbled an 'it's okay...'

**~With Esther~**

The Vietnamese girl smiled, happy that she arrived early. She opened her notebook and doodled into it. A girl leaned over. "That's nice!"

"W-what!" Esther fell down.

"Hey, are you okay?" the girl asked offering her hand. Esther gladly accepted it. "I'm fine," Esther smiled gratefully. "What's your name?"

"Oh, I, uh, you can just call me Cookie!"

"Cookie?"

Cookie nodded excitedly. "Or Platypus, that's okay too!"

Esther smiled at the strange girl.

"I better go back to my seat, bye!"

"Bye, Cookie,"

The bell rung and a cluster of students rushed in. Esther spotted a familiar British boy. She waved, "Hello Eyebrow Man," she said nonchalantly.

"You can't call me that!" Arthur blushed red.

"Why not Artie?"

"Not that either!"

The teacher clapped her hands. "Everyone, this is Cookie!"

A few students giggled at 'Cookie's' 'name'.

The strange girl pouted. "Don't make fun of my name!"

"Sit next to Esther, okay?"

Cookie nodded. "Okay!"

**~With Yoona~**

The albino girl tied up her hair in a messy ponytail, hoping to get it out of her eyes. "Ve, _Fratello_! Where are you?"

Yoona stared at the boy. "Ve, _bella ragazza!_ Have you seen my- Ve, do you speak Ita-."  
"I have no idea where your brother is, please don't ask me..." Yoona shook her head. "I don't even know who you are...

The auburn haired boy blinked. "Ve, you can call me Feliciano Vargas!"

"Vargas..? Is your brother name Lovino?"

Feliciano nodded. "Ve!"

Yoona sighed. "He's in the art room,"

Feliciano thanked Yoona and ran happily to the Art Room.

"Ve! Fratello! I found you!"

"Get off me!"

"Please don't hit me Fratello!"

"I'm happy you found your brother Feli," Yoona said, eyeing the two twins.

"Why are you here Yoona?"

"It's my next class," the albino took a seat and stared at the window. "Ve, what is Yoona doing?"

"Inspiration..." she muttered. She smiled mischievously, "One, two, and three," A shout came out of the girl's bathroom. "Bull's-eye..."

She smiled, obviously enjoying the screams and shouts of the girls.

"What the **** did you do?"

"Stink bomb," Yoona smiled. "Isn't it wonderful? The smell is better than perfume and makeup!"

Yoona just hoped Esther and Erika were in there...


	3. Cookie Faith!

The screams of the girls echoed in the halls. Erika held her nose.

'Yoona probably did this..." she muttered to herself.

"You've been talking about this 'Yoona' person for a while. Are you alright?"

She jumped up and turned around, facing a certain Austrian.

"I'm fine, Mr. Eldestien!" She shouted, blushing in embarresment. "I have to go! G-goodbye!" She bowed and ran away quickly.

_**~With Esther~**_

"Y'know Cookie... You're a weird girl."

"But, Isn't everyone weird? If nobody was weird, we would all be the same! And that would be boring!"

Esther smiled. "You're right Cookie. By the way, do you want to sit with us at lunch?"

Cookie's eyes lit up. "Y-yeah! I mean. Sure, yeah, cool as a cucumber."

Esther grinned. "Great. Let's work on our studies now."

"Yes ma'am!"

_**~With Yoona~**_

Yoona's eyes bulged. "T-that's your drawing?"

Feliciano nodded. "I like cats~!"

The drawing was perfectly detailed and shaded, just the way a professinal (sp?) artist would.

Meanwhile, a certain Italian brother was busy mumbling and cursing under his breath.

"YOONA! GET BACK IN YOUR SEAT RIGHT THIS INSTANT!"

"But seriously Feli. That's amazing."

"Thanks!"

_**~At Lunch~**_

"Hey Esther."

"Yeah Cookie?"

"What are those guys doing?"

She pointed at a nearby couple getting ready to kiss.

"Er, why don't you find out?"

Cookie skipped over to them.

"Hey! You! What are you doing? Hey! Look! Listen! Heeeyyyy!"

The angry couple shot Cookie a look and told her to leave them alone.

"So you're Cookie, right?"

The brunette nodded. **(A/N: To Cookie-The-Playtpus: I always imagined a personification of a cookie would have brown hair with little dark brown pieces)**

"I'm Yoona." She gestered over to Erika. "That's Erika."

"Ve~! Fratello! There's Yoona! Let's go over to her table!"

"Not now!" Lovino hissed at his brother.

Feliciano winced, but proceeded to drag his brother to Table 9.

Yoona looked at them and stood up. "Guys. This is Lovino, and Feliciano," she pointed at the two Italians.

"Ve~! Nice to meet you!"

"Oh Cookie! Did you hear?"

"What is it?"

"If I can tell you..." Erika murmered, "It's Valentine's Day tomorrow... A.K.A, The Bow and Tie exchange." Erika tugged at her tie. "A boy or a girl gives a tie to someone special." She smiled innocently. "It's nothing really... So don't worry about it!"


	4. Septette For The Shy Girl

"YOUR ******* ARE MINE DA~ZE!"

Esther facepalmed as she watched the hyper Korean jump around. "People are never going to want to exchange ties with you, Yong Soo."

He looked at Esther for a moment. "Exchange ties? Y'know, ties were made in Kore-"

"SHUT UP."

After a quick, brief explanation of what the Bow and Tie exchange was, Yong Soo understood.

"And they have to do it willingly. Not forcing."

Yong Soo plopped himself on the stone bench as he sighed. "Da~ze..." he murmered weakly.

_**~With uh, Lovino?~**_

"Aach! Get the **** away from me!" He hurried into the Art classroom, not noticing Yoona.

"Oh. Hey." Yoona waved at the Italian.

"YOUR SCHOOL IS TERRIBLE PLACE."

"I know." She shrugged as if she didn't care.

Lovino gasped and sat in the chair next to Yoona.

"You know... You can always give it to your brother."

"WHAT? NO!"

She sighed. "Right. Incest Fangirls. Here." She untied her own crimson tie and shoved in front of Lovino.

"What?"

"Here's my tie. Exchange it. That way, fangirls won't get us both." Lovino stared at her for a moment.

"You don't have to." she muttered, pulling back her tie.

Lovino sighed and took his tie and shoved it in her face. "There."

Yoona grinned and took out a marker, in clean letters she wrote on Lovino's tie, '_**Property of Yoona Park**_.' She handed the marker to Lovino.

"What?"

"It's a tradition. Write _**'Property of Lovino Vargas**_' on my tie."

Lovino grumbled and blushed, as he began to write.

"There. Are you happy?"

All he got in response was a grin.

_**~With Erika~**_

"Yoona! Esther! What am I going to do?"

"Do what?" Cookie deadpanned.

"Get a guy to exchange ties with me!"

"Well, let's see, Yoona?"

"Lovino."

"Esther?"

"Er, none. Yong Soo just forced his on mine, so I guess Yong Soo?"

"So Erika! There's only one option!"

"What is it?"

"Your only man shall be..."

"Excuse me love, but would you mind trading ties?"

Erika looked back to see a certain Britian.

"I know we just met in all, but I noticed you were lonely, so will you trade?"

"WHAT. NO. YOU WERE SUPPOSED TO BE WITH RODDY."

In the meanwhile, Erika exchanged ties with Arthur.

"I appreciate it, love."

"Erika."

"Excuse me?"

"Her name. Is ******* ERIKA!" Yoona shouted. "Get it? Respect her, alright?

"Now, now Yoona. Arthur over here is a gentlemen, I'm sure our little Erika will be fine!"

"And if she isn't, can I kill him?"

"Yes."

"Excuse me?

"Aah, don't worry Yoona! I'm sure Arthur will take care of me!" She smiled brightly.

Yoona mumbled something inaudible. "Hurt her and you're dead."

Arthur paled. "R-right."

"Hey Cookie, guess what?

"What?"

"You're forever alone~!"


End file.
